Field Crow
Description - Two symbols that resemble black spiders are burned into either wrist, the flesh around the symbols is disfigured from what looks to be second degree burns held for a prolonged period of time. The burns themselves were acquired during his "graduation" into his clan, in which he was required to lift a pot of boiling water weighing approximately 100 lbs by the handles for about 25 feet, setting the pot down on a lowered pedestal (~2 feet high) without spilling a single drop. The handles however, were actually horizontal brands possessing the symbol of the clan which had been heated to high temperatures during the boiling of the water. The metal brands would brand the graduating initiate while he carried it with his wrists (as was required). Personality Quiet and exceptionally diplomatic, with a hint of playful humour noticable to certain people, namely his fiancee, Heathern Ferne, son Kasim Ferne Salem and his younger sister, Veronica Rena. Background His first given name was given to him my his biological parents, living in a land far from Aisho made predominantly of desert lands and Steppe plains. His mother, a house wife which had immigrated to their lands (Wood Elf) , and father a former soldier later trained by orders of the local leader as an assassin (Pure-blooded Human) bestowed upon him the name Joachim Salem (Joe-ah-shim) (Sah-lem). His parents were more wealthy than their middle-class peers, yet lacked any noble bloodline. *Parental Description Tangent - His mother had green eyes and sun touched skin with bright blond hair. Her frame, like most elves, was light in: height, width, and weight. His father had a full face and head of hair, all as black as the night. His eyes were dark brown, his skin olive, and his frame was light in comparison to most human males. His mother's name - Naydym Aytya. His father's name - Waheed Salem. Joachim lived an average childhood and teenage life cycle, training in dual wielding one-handed scimitars and learning more deadly unarmed skills from his father. He trained to follow in the footsteps of his father and had no siblings during his time knowing his parents.It was only after his father's disappearance after the fall of the local leader that he choose to flee eastward with his mother. Joachim and his mother fled their desert home in search of his father and a new life... They passed through many hardships that in one instance, cost Joachim the sight of his left eye. Eventually, he and his mother made it deep into lands with mountains, plains, and lush forests in which they began their search for his father. Their search then took them farther still towards the east, crossing lands that again resembled their own until they finally reached the sea... It was here where he and his mother were ambushed by strange men and women, distinguishable only by their strange clothes and split-toed shoes. It was here were Joachim lost his first important fight, suffering a broken rib and 3 stab wounds. His mother managed to make a deal with the strange people, giving them all of the heirlooms she had brought from their home in exchange for his service to them on their ship... It was the last time that he would ever see his mother again. The next ~5 years of his life, Joachim spent serving the Captain of the foreign ship. Who happened to be a spice trader and smuggler of refugees from the current land to Aisho. After the approximate 5 years of service, he had then gained favor as a person, and not a slave from the his captain and fellow crew, and one fateful day, was given his share and told he was free at the port of Aisho... His first thoughts were of his parents, yet the captain refused to take him back to the other land, stating that he could no longer afford him as a crew member. Like most refugees, Joachim traveled towards the mountains and sought the aid of the mountainous monks. Here he took on the name Yoshimari Wakanabe... He lived there as a refugee until (with the use of the skills he learned from his father) he snuck himself into a private meeting between a high monk and a peasant. The peasant pleaded for help from him, claiming that the local samurai commander on behalf of the daimyo had imposed a tax too high and sought help from a strange order of people he heard as "shinobi no mono". The high monk bowed to the man apologetically and told him that there was no such order of people, and that he could only offer him food and shelter... The peasant continued to beg and plead, and the monk continued to assure him that he was mistaken..... After nearly 5 hours of pleading and begging the peasant had fallen asleep on his knees, exhausted... It was then that he jerked awake, looking up at the high monk. Yet before he could utter a single syllable, the high monk spoke: "We have considered your disposition, and have decided that you will be helped. We believe that you should pay one third of what the daimyo asks to us one time only... Then you shall receive our help." The man praised and thanked the monk for his words. The monk spoke again: "This is Turbulent Storm, she will be the one, of many... Assisting you in your plight." In a single moment of shock the peasant's face turned pale as he finally noticed a dark figure set on one knee beside the high priest. The peasant asked in fear and astonishment: "H-h-how long has she been there?!" The monk responded: "She has been here the entire time... Listening to your plight, and she has agreed to help you." The peasant once again bowed and left a small pouch of gold, quickly fleeing the premises. The monk then turned to the woman and motion for her to rise, which she did quickly. She quickly spoke before the monk, stating: "You may come out of hiding.... Eavesdropper..." In the direction of the column Joachim hid behind. He stepped out immediately, lowering his head and apologizing to the priest and the woman. The woman stared at him for what seemed ages with her green eyes before turn towards the monk and speaking under her breath. Joachim waited patiently... The woman then turned to him and spoke: "What is your name?" He responded: "I am called "Yoshimari Wakanabe." She then spoke again "I see that you bolster an ability in hiding yourself... (before he could respond) Tell me, do you enjoy torment and battle?" He responded: "I enjoy no such thing... I fight only to help myself and those that I care about." She spoke again: "Then tell me... Whom do you care about?" He retorted: "My mother and father... And my people." "What people?" She interrupted. He stood silent, until she spoke again: "I know that you are a foreigner... Wakanabe, But know this... Join me, and my kin... and you will be as if born from my own womb... No different than any of my other initiates." He pondered for a long moment before responding to her with a nod. She then turned to the high monk, who nodded to her in return... And from there on he shed his short lived second name, and trained under the guidance of his new teacher, who's name he never knew... For nearly half a decade more he trained as an initiate and became full-fledged. Through the course of his new career, Joachim formed a new loyalty for his newly found blood, which he worked with, lived with, and in two cases died with... (As logically follows, NEARLY) It was shortly afterwords that the local daimyo began to win against the mountainous rebels with the use of a newly developed weapon. (We would know this as a VERY primitive rifle). The newly found weapon disallowed one of the most important combative tactics of the hidden clans, the ability to make a very tactical and low casualty retreat. This new weapon allowed the samurai deployed in attacks against the mountainous villages to eventually run down the numbers of both the hidden clans and the villagers that supported them. In only a few short years, the local daimyo Ieyasu Tokugawa had nearly vanquished the 3 villages and the clan that dwelled within them. It was his teacher, that eventually organized a meeting with one of Tokugawa's commanders to organize a surrender, in order to spare the lives of her clan members and the villages by offering the clan's service to the daimyo. Shortly afterwords, it was Joachim's service that was offered to a local lord (Isuryo Yamamoto) to be used on a sea excursion to a foreign land which had been discovered recently to trade with and investigate the local government. It was because of his previous experience on a ship that he was chosen... His mission, handed down to his teacher by the leader of their clan (Iga), Hattori Hanzo, was to serve and escort the diplomat Isuryo Yamamoto, along with a samurai under that lord, Kojiro Hotarubi. Accomplishments * Survived to become a shinobi no mono Affiliations * Iga Clan- Aisho *Heathern Ferne -the blonde fighter who refused to believe the ninja was expendable *Kojiro Hotarubi -the samurai he accompanied from Aisho *Veronica Rena -the younger sister thought long dead *Kasim Ferne Salem -the son born to he and Heathern Properties * N/A ** Category:Player Characters